


(Covers) Slipstream and Redux by cheshirecatstrut

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Slipstream:Veronica decides to be red satin, and creates a slipstream of shifting realities. Many things change, but a few are fated.Redux:The US Navy trains its pilots to deal with almost every mission-related eventuality. Unfortunately, time travel isn't covered in the manual.A Logan POV sequel to Slipstream.





	(Covers) Slipstream and Redux by cheshirecatstrut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slipstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873007) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 
  * Inspired by [Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086229) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



 

 

* * *

 

Sources:

   


End file.
